


Hot Chocolate and Cuddles

by minyoonwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoonwoo/pseuds/minyoonwoo
Summary: Mingyu wants attention but Wonwoo's not giving it.





	Hot Chocolate and Cuddles

It was a cold Saturday afternoon that the two boys decided to stay at home. Besides, the weather was below zero degrees, they couldn't possibly walk around the town without shivering. Their weekdays were very tiring anyways, a good rest might help.

Wonwoo, on the other hand, doesn't know what rest is. He's sitting on their couch, laptop on his lap, doing a project for school. 

Mingyu was making hot chocolate for the two of them when he noticed the latter was focused on the said project. 

After he finished making the hot chocolate, he quietly sat beside Wonwoo, placing the two cups on the table and stared at the boy. 

He noticed how well sculpted his boyfriend's features were, that everything is perfect. He noticed how his eyelashes are long and nice, his pointy nose, and his pouty red lips. A smile crept his lips, followed by a frown. 

Wonwoo isn't sparing him a glance, not even once. His eyes are focused on the laptop. 

"Hey, I made hot chocolate." he whispered to Wonwoo's ear. Wonwoo didn't seem to notice, nor care. He was busy doing whatever it was on his laptop. 

Mingyu pouted. He poked Wonwoo's cheek and looked at him cutely. Wonwoo turned his head, "Mingyu, later."

"Hyung, you need to rest. We've been very stressed these days and the only rest days we have are the weekends." He grabbed the laptop and placed it on the table. "Please.. rest for a bit, yeah?"

Wonwoo sighed and nodded. Mingyu notices how his lips form into a small pout, he bets Wonwoo doesn't even realize it. 

"C'mon hyung, I feel like I've taken something that makes you happy. What can I do to make it up to you?" 

"Mingyu..." 

He sat on Wonwoo's lap, facing the latter. He cupped the other's cheeks and kissed him deeply on the lips. Wonwoo's eyes widened but it closes as the kiss deepens. 

"M-Mingyu.. you're h-heavy, idiot." Wonwoo whispered between their kisses. Mingyu pulled away, feeling guilty. 

"Sorry.. should we exchange places?" he smirked. Wonwoo feels his cheeks heat up. 

"Shut up. I thought we're supposed to sleep? This isn't sleeping."

"I said rest, not sleep." 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, "Isn't that the same thing?" Mingyu playfully shook his head, "Whatever." He noticed the hot chocolate on the table. "You made hot chocolate?" he grabbed the cup and made a sip, "Oh, it's not hot anymore." 

"Yeah, you kept on ignoring me a while ago so you didn't notice." Mingyu crossed his arms. 

Wonwoo chuckled at his boyfriend's childish acts. He finds it adorable. 

"I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you next time." 

"Why not right now?" 

"Fine, what do you want to do?" 

Mingyu thought of it for a moment and spoke, "Let's cuddle. I think it's the perfect weather for cuddling." He smiles. 

Wonwoo smiled back and nodded.


End file.
